Ma vie est un enfer
by flammula
Summary: Disclamer:les persos sont à Square Enix. UA. Shonen Ai. Sora revient sur son enfance, son adolescence et sur son histoire entre lui et son satané voisin qui lui mène la vie dure. Cette rétrospection l'amènera à comprendre beaucoup de choses.


Notes : Youhou, un nouvel OS ! Et celui là, attention, il est pour Becca. X3 Parce que Joyeux anniversaiiiire ! X3 Attention, je me lance dans un pairing dont j'ai absolument pas l'habitude, mais que tu aimes, je le sais.X3

Et j'espère que ce modeste scribouillage te fera plaisir. X3 Je demande par avance pardon pour certains passages mièvres, je me suis laissée emporter XD

Titre : Ma vie est un enfer

Rating : T pour le langage (rougit) me suis un peu retenue quand même parce que sinon je vous aurais troué les yeux; je suis une fille super grossière en fait...un jour je ferai une fic sans me retenir, histoire que tout le monde voie l'ampleur des dégâts.

Avertissement : pas grand chose sinon le langage fleuri et le Shonen Ai (j'aurais dû faire un lemon...v.v)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'appelle Sora, j'ai 15ans, et ma vie est un enfer.

Et tout ça à cause d'une personne, une seule. Bien sûr, je vous entends déjà dire « boh voyons, une seule personne t'ennuie ? C'est pas dur de l'éviter, mettre les choses au clair, patati patata. »

Bah si, c'est dur. C'est très dur quand cette personne vit dans la maison d'à côté, a été dans le même jardin d'enfant, la même maternelle, la même primaire, le même collège et maintenant le même lycée. Quand cette personne est ami avec vos amis et votre famille. Quand elle vient chez vous discuter avec vos frères, ramener à votre mère un ustensile quelconque emprunté par sa mère à elle et que votre _chère_ maman l'invite à souper avec vous, pour s'être donné cette peine -parce que c'est vrai que depuis la maison d'à côté, pour venir, y a une sacrée trotte. Et qu'il accepte, cette saleté de type.

Juste pour vous pourrir un peu plus l'existence.

Et c'est encore moins facile quand vous lui êtes redevable.

Léon Léonhart, le Mal personnifié. Il rend ma vie impossible, fait de moi un être misérable. Je le hais. J'ai même dessiné sa tête sur une feuille que j'ai scotchée au mur. Je jette des fléchettes dessus tous les matins avant de partir en cours, pour me donner du courage. Les jours où la pointe se plante pile dans un œil sont des bons jours : il sera absent pour une raison ou pour une autre ou aura décidé, par un mystérieux miracle, de me laisser tranquille. Autrement dit ces jours sont plutôt rares.

Non, il ne me raquette pas, je n'ai jamais fini la tête dans les toilettes, il ne me force pas à faire ses devoirs et ne me tabasse pas dans un coin sombre du lycée. Il est plus subtile, il est plus fourbe et sournois.

On n'a que deux ans d'écart et depuis qu'on est petits, il me persécute d'une manière ou d'une autre, de façon plus ou moins subtile. Tout a commencé très tôt...

J'avais un rêve à cette époque (le temps d'une petite heure à la plage en fait). Un rêve de gloire et de grandeur. Un rêve qui devait passer par les châteaux de sable : je devais construire la plus belle cité, le plus beau et solide château fort de l'île, pour mon peuple (composé de coquillages, bâtons de glace, étoile de mer et petit crabe qui avait vite fait de se faire la malle). J'avais à peine posé une pierre à mon édifice, j'avais à peine posé les fondations de ma grande ambition, que déjà l'ennemi avait sorti les armes de guerre. Je modelais depuis dix minutes peut-être mon pâté de sable quand une pelle en plastique est venue s'écraser dessus, le réduisant en miettes. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir qui était le coupable, et c'était lui. Il me regardait avec son air impassible, sa pelle encore enfoncée dans mon tas. J'ai alors hurlé à plein poumons. Léon avait réduit mes rêves à néant. A cinq ans à peine, c'était déjà un destructeur de forteresse ! Sale gosse.

Le pire, c'est que ça lui a pris comme la chit à un veau. Du jour au lendemain, dans sa tête, j'étais passé du gentil petit voisin à peine plus jeune avec qui il pourrait jouer, à ce petit enquiquineur de sale mioche qu'il ferait chier comme c'est pas permis. La question était : mais POURQUOI MOI BORDEL ?

C'est vrai quoi, on était des triplets : même tête, même âge, même capacité à déclencher un maelström partout où on passait. Alors pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis le seul brun et les deux autres sont blonds ? Discrimination capillaire ? Déjà que je complexe de pas être aussi ressemblant que le sont Roxas et Ventus entre eux, et lui vient en rajouter. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi en particulier ? Parce que mes deux frères et moi, on est très semblables sur pas mal de points et avec eux, il est très gentil.

Non, décidément, j'arrive pas me l'expliquer.

Au début, ma mère ne travaillait pas parce qu'elle avait pris un congé maternité rallongé pour s'occuper de ses triplets (et c'était pas une mince affaire), du coup, elle avait du temps pour papoter avec le voisinage et s'était liée d'amitié avec la dame d'à côté qui avait des enfants et pas de travail non plus. Cette autre maman, c'était Raine. Elle tenait normalement un bar, mais l'avait laissé à un ami pour quelque temps. Sa santé n'était pas au mieux, aussi se ménageait-elle. Sauf quand il s'agissait de ses enfants, parce que s'occuper de ses deux fils et de sa fille lui prenait tout son temps et toute son énergie. Léon, Terra et Ellone.

Bref tout ça pour dire que je passais beaucoup de temps avec les Léonhart. Déjà.

Et puis...

Avant de continuer j'aime autant vous prévenir de suite : va falloir vous accrocher, je vais entrer dans les histoires de familles.

D'abord résumons la situation, et cette fois sans oublier personne.

Famille Strife : Ma mère Aerith, instit' en congé maternité; mon père Cloud, coureur (sur chocobo) de renom; Ventus, Roxas et moi, triplets. (Oui, mes parents ne voulaient que deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, mais se sont retrouvés avec trois gosses d'un seul coup et aucune fille.) Oh, et Pluto, le chien.

Famille Loire/Léonhart : La mère Raine, gérante d'un café; le père Laguna qui est journaliste et jamais à la maison, Léon le plus jeune qui a deux ans de plus que moi, Terra qui a seulement un an de plus que Léon, et Ellone qui a 6 ans de plus que Terra. Vous suivez ? C'était pas trop compliqué.

Tout le monde fait connaissance, famille heureuse, nouveaux amis et tout le tintouin. Quand ils n'étaient pas à l'école, et même si on courait en couche culotte et qu'on baragouinait avec notre sucette dans la bouche et un doudou dans les bras, Terra et Léon laissaient leur jeux de plus grands pour jouer avec nous. Et Ellone était la grande sœur de tout ce petit monde et s'occupait de nous. Elle gardait doudou, faisait des bisous soigneurs de bobos, aidait à dessiner les bonhommes bâtons ou les arabesques complexes des plus petits, empêchait Roxas de manger la pâte à modeler (faut le comprendre, elle sent super bon). Elle grondait pour de faux Terra qui apprenait à Ven comment virer à coup de branche cassée le gros matou bigleux de la voisine de derrière (notre mini jardin donnait sur une rue étroite et les autres minis jardins du voisinage), distribuait le goûter et racontait les histoires parce qu'elle était la seule qui avait commencé à apprendre à lire. Et puis quand elle arrivait pas, elle inventait de toute façon très bien.

Quand on a passé l'âge d'avoir une couche sur les fesses, et pendant les weekends et les vacances, on allait avec d'autres enfants sur une petite île éloignée de la principale, toujours accompagnés par un adulte. C'était la fête à chaque fois. Et le gros bordel. La petite île pourtant calme et désertée par les autres habitants prenait des allures de cours de récré géante. Alors qu'on était pas tant d'enfants que ça.

C'est là-bas que je me suis lié d'amitié avec Riku. Plus tard avec Kairi.

Avant cette époque où on avait le droit de sortir de la maison, Terra nous laissait parfois pour aller voir son amie Aqua. Elle avait des parents stricts qui ne la laissaient pas toujours sortir, donc c'est lui qui allait jouer chez elle. Certains jours, Ellone et lui déposaient Léon chez nous, et repartaient pour la maison d'Aqua. Ellone revenait, mais pas Terra et Ven n'appréciait pas tellement. A chaque fois il courrait vers la porte d'entrée et si Terra n'entrait pas tout de suite, il savait pourquoi. Il s'accrochait alors à lui avec des yeux larmoyants de 'prends-moi avec toi' et Terra lui répondait qu'il était trop petit pour le moment. Je m'en rappelle pas, c'est ma mère qui adore raconter ça. « Et tu voyais Ventus courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur ses mini pattes, en dodelinant des fesses avec sa couche culotte, c'était trop mignon! » Par contre je me souviens de plus tard, quand Terra allait au collège de l'autre côté de la ville, Ven continuait de vouloir aller avec lui, même s'il savait bien que lui devait aller dans l'école primaire tout en haut de la côte, de là où on voit bien la mer -bon argument pour préférer le primaire au collège non ?

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, Ven continue à coller Aqua et Terra. « Je viens avec vous !

-Non, pas cette fois Ven. »

Et il boude. Je me demande parfois s'il se rend compte qu'il gêne un peu. Je dis ça, mais je pense pas que moi-même j'accepterais d'être laissé de côté par Riku et Kairi. Même si c'est que pour quelques sorties, histoire qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité. J'imagine que je bouderais aussi. D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, ça me pend au nez.

J'avais trois ans quand Léon a commencé à demander « Elle est où Lellone ? ». Et ça, bizarrement, je m'en souviens même si c'est loin derrière. Il a cherché quelques mois Lellone, avant d'abandonner. Ou du moins avant d'arrêter de le demander. Elle et lui étaient très proches après tout.

Il m'a fallut quelques années pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à sa grande sœur et pourquoi elle était plus là. Pourquoi Laguna, le père de Léon, avait disparu un peu après. Comme j'étais enfant, j'avais seulement vu les adultes pleurer avec les plus grands d'entre nous, pas de funérailles ou quoi dans mon cas. Personne ne s'était encore donné la peine d'expliquer que les gens mouraient et ne revenaient pas dans ce cas. Si je ne savais pas que Léon avait assisté à la cérémonie funéraire, je pourrais croire qu'on ne lui avait pas expliqué à lui non plus, parce que même plusieurs semaines après la mort de sa grande sœur, il la cherchait encore. Il était dans un déni complet.

Ellone avait attrapé une méningite bactérienne et avait été hospitalisée. On avait ensuite tous été auscultés et on nous avait donné des médocs, comme c'est une maladie infectieuse, mais ça n'a pas dû me marquer, parce que je ne me souviens de rien de plus que les autres fois où j'ai eu à faire aux blouses blanches. Elle était la seule gravement atteinte et malheureusement pour Ellone, les complications ont suivi. De celles qui n'offrent pas l'option 'rester en vie'. On a souffert de l'absence, mais pas autant que sa famille évidemment. Laguna et Raine se sont d'ailleurs séparés, et je ne crois pas avoir revu le père de mes amis depuis. De mon ami, parce que Léon ne l'est plus depuis qu'il a décidé de me martyriser. Écraser mon pâté de sable avait été son premier acte offensif. Pourtant on s'amusait tellement bien et on passait tellement de temps ensemble...

Je sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, et je sais encore moins pourquoi il s'est retourné contre moi seulement. S'il croit que c'est ma faute qu'Ellone est partie, alors là ce serait vraiment débile...

Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois et je tente encore parfois de lui demander ce qu'il a contre moi, mais il tourne le dos et me répond « peu importe ». Qu'il parle pour lui, je suis la seule victime de ses brimades, alors moi ça m'importe de savoir.

D'abord mon pâté de sable, ensuite mes jouets. Un jour il a même enterré ma sucette quelque part dans le jardin, je l'ai jamais retrouvée et maman a refusé de m'en racheter une, soi-disant que j'étais trop grand.(Qu'elle ait demandé à Léon de l'enterrer ne m'étonnerait pas, et bien sûr monsieur avait accepté avec joie, très certainement.) Il me piquait mes places préférées devant la télé, à côté de Roxas quand on était à table, prenait mon parfum de glace favori quand il n'en restait plus qu'une, me laissait jamais choisir les dessins animés ou les jeux, me donnait toujours les rôles de bébé ou de fille, et tout ce genre de petits détails qui tiennent à cœur quand on est môme.

En primaire, j'entrais au CP et lui était au CE2, l'école était pas très grande, on avait tous la récré en même temps. Quand il y avait des jeux en équipe, comme il était un des leaders (les plus grands jouaient pas avec nous, sauf Terra et Aqua même si c'était pas tout le temps.) il s'arrangeait pour que presque tous mes amis soient avec lui, et moi je me retrouvais dans la team Seifer. Ça arrivait souvent qu'on se prenne une raclé, mais la bande à Seifer était pas non plus composée de glands donc on s'en sortait toujours très bien. On gagnait haut la main quand Terra, Riku ou Aqua jouaient et choisissaient l'équipe où je me trouvais. (Chaque fois qu'ils nous joignaient, de toute façon, ils se mettaient avec moi) Mes deux frères m'abandonnaient sans trop de difficulté parce que Roxas détestait Seifer et que Ventus … voyait pas le problème. Si, hein,le lien particulier des jumeaux ou triplets existe entre nous, mais des fois, on a tendance à le mettre dans un coin de la salle.

Mon capitaine d'équipe était un petit bagarreur prétentieux, mais c'était pas un mauvais garçon, au fond. Et lui, contrairement à d'autre, reconnaissait que j'avais des qualités, et était plutôt content que Léon me prenne pas dans son équipe. On peut dire que je m'entends bien avec, même encore maintenant. Et même s'il sait très bien que quand il va chercher les ennuis avec Roxas (son souffre douleur préféré après Hayner), je prends la défense de mon frère.

J'ai été triste quand Terra est passé au collège. Mais super heureux l'année suivante,quand Léon l'a rejoint. Deux ans sans le voir à l'école, c'était un soulagement. Évidemment et malheureusement, c'était toujours mon voisin.

Quand je suis arrivé à mon tour dans le secondaire, j'avais moins d'appréhension avant les récrés par rapport à celles de primaire. Je me disais que Léon était plus un gamin, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Heureusement j'avais raison. Cela dit, il se rattrapait ailleurs.

C'est là qu'on a fait la connaissance de Zack. Il était dans la classe de Riku, et tous deux étaient dans le club de Kendo de L'UNSS. Je m'y suis vite inscrit en apprenant que Terra y était aussi. Je l'ai su parce qu'il est en quelque sorte le héros de Zack (qui était malade rien qu'à l'idée que l'année suivante son modèle de force et technique passerait au lycée et ne serait plus au club). Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa, j'aimais beaucoup Terra et Zack. Et si Riku était là...ça pourrait m'aider à perfectionner ma technique pour pouvoir le battre, enfin ! (mon rêve. Je m'étais même fabriqué la meilleure épée en bois de l'île.) Peut-être. Roxas, Hayner et Xion aussi s'y étaient inscrits. Seulement personne ne m'avait dit que Léon en faisait également partie. J'ai pas quitté le club pour autant, et même encore maintenant au lycée, je m'y suis réinscrit en sachant pertinemment que Léon y serait. Évidemment je me suis pris raclée sur raclée, mais je jure qu'un jour je le battrai. Je vaincrai. La première fois que je me suis battu contre lui, il m'a demandé avant le duel, pourquoi je m'étais inscrit. Je lui ai répondu que je m'inscrivais où je voulais. Mouais, enfin, à l'issu du combat, je me suis retrouvé les fesses par terre à me masser les endroits du corps que son sale bout de bois avait frappé. Ça faisait fichtrement mal, et j'étais prêt à parier qu'il ne s'était pas retenu. Il a soupiré, posé le plat de son bokken sur l'épaule et à grommeler que je devais être un peu maso.

Voilà, ç'a toujours été comme ça. Il a jamais grand chose à me dire, c'est toujours quelques petits pics lancés par-ci par là, jamais bien méchants aux yeux de notre entourage. C'est plus dans ses actions qu'il me pourrit l'existence. Mais dans tout ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il fait à mon encontre, il paraît tellement nonchalant que personne n'a jamais vu le problème parce que jamais personne ne l'a pris au sérieux. Les joutes verbales sont les plus 'violentes' : il me charrie en un mot, je réplique, il me répond toujours de façon aussi brève. Ç'a l'air de chamailleries de gamin, mais si personne ne s'en soucie et que les autres haussent les épaules en nous voyant faire, parce qu'ils ont l'habitude, j'ai fini par vraiment en souffrir. Je sais pas s'ils voient pas notre relation comme une rivalité amicale...mais moi j'ai jamais considéré Léon comme mon rival. Je me suis dit un jour que c'était sans doute moi qui prenais les choses trop à cœur et qui n'avais rien compris. Mais c'est faux. Je sens très bien qu'il me repousse et qu'il n'y a rien d'amical. Et s'il a une pointe de sympathie à mon égard, alors il la rejette bien loin chaque fois qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez.

Et puis il y a eu l'accident.

C'était vers la fin de mon année de 5ème, un weekend dans les deux mois qui précèdent les examens de fin d'année. Il faisait déjà très chaud et on entrait dans la saison des tempêtes. L'une d'elles avait été annoncée pour la fin de soirée. Nous nous étions rendus tout de même sur la petite île, dès le matin et sur les recommandations...sur les ordres de ma mère, nous devions rentrer en début d'après midi. Mes frères et moi emmenions souvent Pluto avec nous, pour que lui aussi ait le droit de se défouler sur la plage. Il lui arrivait aussi souvent de s'éloigner de nous pour aller vadrouiller dans l'île mais nous ne nous inquiétions pas pour lui. Il était donc avec nous ce jour là, ainsi que Riku, Kairi, Tidus et Selphie. On s'amusait trop bien, alors en bons sales gosses, on a désobéis à ma mère et sommes restés jouer plus longtemps que prévu.

J'ai mis la vie de plusieurs de mes proches en danger ce jour là et inquiété énormément de personnes.

Riku, Roxas et moi étions en train de nous affronter comme souvent, nos épées en bois se heurtaient avec fracas, envoyant parfois même valser quelques échardes. Riku avait pour une fois du mal à nous tenir tête, mais nous nous sommes tous les trois stoppés net quand nous avons entendu le cri des filles qui discutaient sur le côté un peu plus tôt.

« Regardez la mer ! »

Les flots avaient gonflé et le nombre de vagues avait déjà bien augmenté, ce qui alarma un peu tout le monde. La tempête se montrait beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

« Ça va trop être galère de rentrer avec la barque ! A fait remarquer Tidus, à juste titre.

-On s'en sortira, faut juste qu'on parte tout de suite, intervint Ventus. »

Personne ne l'a contredit, et nous nous sommes vite rendus à nos deux embarcations. Le mieux était que quatre des garçons prenne chacun une rame pour avoir plus de force. Riku et moi avons décidé de mener la plus petite barque et d'emmener Kairi avec nous. Roxas et Tidus ont pris la plus grande et emmené Ventus et Selphie. Nous avions atteint le quart du chemin avec toutes les peines du monde quand le bruit d'un moteur nous a alerté de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Mon père, Terra et Léon étaient à bord d'un canot qui s'est arrêté à notre niveau.

Papa avait l'air furieux. Son regard a parcouru rapidement notre petit groupe et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'allait même pas attendre qu'on soit rentrés pour nous passer le savon du siècle.

« Cloud, ils sont trop nombreux pour tous monter, a dit Terra.

-Je sais. A simplement répondu mon père.

Il avait sans doute prit un canot dans l'idée qu'il n'aurait que ses fils à ramener. Une bourrasque de vent est venue secouer les embarcation et a emporté avec elle la voix de mon père, ce qui m'a empêché d'entendre le début de ce qu'il disait.

-Terra, tu t'occupes du canot et tu ramènes Kairi, Selphie et Tidus avec toi. Léon, tu rames avec Riku, et je vais avec Roxas.

-Pourquoi on met pas plus de monde dans le canot ?

-Il nous faut du poids dans les barques.

Léon ne discuta pas plus longtemps et mon père avait rapproché tant bien que mal le canot des barques. Chacun a pris sa place et je me suis dit que c'était une chance que la mer ne soit pas plus agitée que ça, pour le moment. On s'est mis en route après que papa ait rappelé à Terra d'être prudent.

Le canot est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que nous, mais avec Cloud et Léon, on a eu moins de mal que prévu à rejoindre le rivage de l'île principale. Une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme, papa a fait monter cinq d'entre nous pour un premier voyage. Il ne restait plus que mes frères et les deux Leonhart quand le moteur de la voiture a été lancé. Kairi et Riku m'ont vite dit au revoir avec un air inquiet que je ne comprenais pas particulièrement. Riku a même eu l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais Kairi lui a donné un coup de coude et avant que j'ai le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient partis.

J'ai tourné mon regard vers l'île, avec le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose d'important. De gros nuages noirs remplissaient tout le ciel et on entendait le tonnerre gronder au loin. Je n'ai compris mon sentiment de malaise qu'au moment même où mes deux frères se sont chacun accrochés à un de mes bras, complètement paniqués.

-Sora, on a oublié Pluto, a fait Roxas en chuchotant.

-Je sais...je viens de m'en rendre compte...

-Le pauvre, comment il va faire ? S'est inquiété Ventus.

-Il trouvera un abri, a affirmé Roxas, sûr de lui.

Je savais que c'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun abri sur l'île. La tempête avait été annoncée en alerte rouge, les bâtisses de bois ne tiendraient certainement pas le coup. Il y avait bien la grotte, mais les parents l'avaient bloquée pour qu'on n'aille pas y jouer.

-Vous savez bien qu'il n'aura pas d'endroit.

-Les animaux se débrouillent bien mieux que nous, je suis sûr qu'il est en sécurité, a insisté Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et s'il nous a pas rejoint, c'est parce qu'il avait déjà trouvé une cachette, a ajouté Ventus.

-Je vais aller le chercher tant que la mer n'est pas trop agitée.

-Quoi? mais t'es cinglé, déjà qu'on a eu du mal à revenir ici ! Est intervenu Roxas.

-Mais cette fois on a des bateaux à moteur.

-Non, Sora, c'est trop dangereux, a insisté Ventus.

-Il est hors de question que j'abandonne ce pauvre Pluto, il va mourir !

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les trois ?

La voix de Terra nous fit sursauter en chœur.

-Rien..., j'ai répondu en fronçant les sourcils.

-On dirait pas, vu comme vous chuchotez dans votre coin.

-On a juste oublié quelque chose sur l'île et on se demandait si on allait le retrouver après la tempête.

Terra a haussé les épaules et est ensuite allé rejoindre Léon qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils l'air de dire 'tu les as quand même pas crus ?'. Mais comme c'était Terra, j'étais plutôt sûr qu'il avait gobé l'histoire. A moitié vraie quand même.

Mes frères m'ont lancé un dernier regard d'avertissement et ont rejoint Léon et Terra. J'étais juste derrière eux. Une grosse bourrasque de vent nous a coupé le souffle et j'ai de nouveau tourné la tête vers la petite île. Il y avait déjà deux fois plus de vent, tout volait dans tous les sens, dont mes cheveux et mes vêtements. Nous étions en train d'aller nous mettre à l'abri dans un renfoncement, et tandis que les autres me tournaient le dos, je me suis dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je n'étais toujours pas décidé à abandonner notre ami sur l'île. Même si ce « n'était qu'un animal ».

J'ai profité d'un gros coup de vent pour mettre le moteur en route, de façon à ce qu'ils ne l'entendent pas tout de suite. Je n'ai plus perdu de temps et j'ai foncé vers l'île.

-SORAAA »

C'était la voix de mes frères qui criaient ensemble. Je n'ai pas regardé derrière moi et j'ai continué ma route. Mon zodiac volait presque à cause de la vitesse et des bonds que me faisaient faire les vagues. J'avais fait le pire choix qu'il puisse être, l'embarcation menaçait de voler et se retourner à n'importe quel moment. Et de me noyer au passage. Mais c'est vrai qu'en pleine tempête, aucune embarcation n'était sûre, de toute façon. Relativisons. Je dois avoir une sacrée bonne étoile parce que j'ai fini par arriver sain et sauf sur la plage. J'ai pris soin de bien bloquer le zodiac, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas emporter malgré son poids. Ce serait bête de devoir rentrer à la nage. Puis je me suis mis à la recherche de mon chien. J'ai hurlé pendant de longues minutes, la pluie commençait à tomber. J'entendais les planches des abris en bois craquer et je savais que les structures menaçaient de céder d'un moment à l'autre. Le pont était le seul bâtiment qui semblait à peu près tenir le coup. Je n'ai quand même pas pris le risque de l'emprunter parce que je savais que Pluto ne serait pas là-bas : il n'y avait qu'un arbre couché à terre et l'îlot était entouré d'eau. Je me suis dirigé vers le centre de l'île, vers les cascades d'eau douce et la fameuse grotte condamnée. Pluto aboyait, blotti dans un creux de la falaise, entouré de rochers. Lui aussi était trempé par la pluie fine mais abondante. Quand je l'ai appelé, il a aboyé de nouveau et s'est précipité vers moi. Un éclair et le tonnerre m'ont surpris. J'ai hurlé comme une fillette.

Accroupi et les bras autour de mon chien, je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents. Pluto tremblait comme une feuille contre moi et n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer.

C'est vrai qu'il avait une trouille bleue de l'orage...

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre m'a fait de nouveau sursauter et c'est là que j'ai entendu appeler. J'ai ouvert grand les yeux de surprise qui s'est vite transformée en panique.

C'est pas possible, ils n'étaient quand même pas venus me chercher ? Je me suis relevé et j'ai tiré Pluto par son collier, pour le forcer à me suivre. Il a bougé, mais avec bien du mal. En rejoignant la plage, j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie en voyant une vague immense arriver. Quand elle s'écrasa sur le rivage, l'eau m'a fouetté les jambes jusqu'aux cuisses et Pluto a même failli être emporté par l'aspiration quand elle s'est retiré de nouveau. Jamais je n'avais vu la mer s'avancer jusqu'à ce niveau de la plage. C'est après ça que j'ai encore une fois entendu l'appel. J'ai tourné la tête vers l'endroit d'où il semblait venir, et j'ai reconnu sans mal la personne qui était venue me chercher.

Léon, et il était seul, apparemment. Je l'ai rejoint en tenant toujours Pluto. Quand je suis arrivé à son niveau, j'ai vu son visage déformé par la colère et son poing se lever. J'ai fermé les yeux prêt à recevoir le coup, mais il n'est jamais venu. Au lieu de ça, Léon m'a empoigné et m'a tiré sans ménagement jusqu'au canot qu'il avait pris.

« T'es un abruti Strife. Le pire des crétins que je connaisse ! »

C'était craché avec hargne, et franchement, je n'avais rien à répondre à ça.

On a repris la mer alors que la pluie augmentait encore. C'était maintenant des rideaux d'eau qui tombaient. Léon m'impressionnait par sa manière de nous conduire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant...j'avais l'impression que nous n'atteindrions jamais la côte, et il n'y avait pourtant pas tant de chemin à faire. Je l'ai entendu grogner et puis il a attrapé un objet sur le côté. Moi j'étais accroupi et tenait fort Pluto. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Léon lança une fusée de détresse puis vint s'accrocher à moi. Avant que je m'en rende compte, une nouvelle vague peut-être plus grosse que celle quand nous étions sur l'île est venue renverser notre embarcation.

J'ai été complètement déboussolé pendant quelques secondes, et puis je me suis senti tiré vers ce qui devait être la surface. Pluto se débattait comme un beau diable pour remonter lui aussi. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, ça été très difficile de nager. Le canot s'était retourné pas très loin et nous avons pu nous y agripper. J'aidais Pluto, et Léon m'aidait. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu la fusée rouge qui retombait du ciel. Et plus loin sur la mer déchaînée, la vedette des garde-côte tentait de nous rejoindre tant bien que mal.

Tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite est un peu flou dans ma tête. Je me souviens avoir bu la tasse une trentaine de fois au moins, de m'être demandé plus d'une fois si j'allais pas arrêter de nager tellement mes muscles me faisaient mal. Je me souviens ne jamais avoir lâché mon chien, et avoir été remonté sur un bateau.

Une fois au port, je me suis pris la gifle du siècle. J'ai cru que papa m'avait déboîté la mâchoire et tordu le coup. Et puis on est montés dans une ambulance, Léon et moi. Ventus, Roxas et Terra avaient été ramenés à la maison par la police entre temps On nous a ausculté et une fois sûr que nous allions bien, on nous a laissé rentrer. La route allait être pénible pour tout le monde sous cette pluie, et avec ce vent. Je me souviens d'une partie du chemin, du bruit des pneus qui glissaient presque sur l'eau accumulée sur la route, de la pluie qui battait les vitres et le toit de la voiture, des essuie-glace qui frottaient le pare-brise, et des bourrasques qui poussaient le véhicule. Je me sentais pourtant en sécurité, emmitouflé dans ma couverture, Pluto à moitié sur mes genoux. Même si mon ami avait un air sombre, et même si mon père tremblait encore de colère. Mon ami...je pouvais appeler Léon comme ça maintenant, non ? C'était lui qui était venu me chercher, il avait risqué sa vie, il s'était inquiété pour moi.

« Merci Léon. »

Il ne m'a pas répondu, il a simplement haussé les épaules. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Je somnolais quand j'ai entendu un craquement puis senti un coup de frein violent. C'est le noir complet ensuite. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital.

Je vais pas m'étendre sur les détails, mais on s'en est tous sortis, même Pluto. Le chien avait une patte cassée, Léon une balafre sur le visage et moi une immense dans le dos, et mon père avait porté une minerve un certain temps...mais on était tous en vie. Je ne sais pas trop comment tout ça était arrivé, je sais juste qu'un arbre avait été arraché par le vent et nous avait coupé la route d'un coup. L'accident aurait pu être pire. Nos blessures légères, je ne me les explique même pas (surtout vu l'endroit où Léon l'a reçue; je me dis qu'il doit certainement avoir un ange gardien).

La cicatrice de Léon s'est pas mal estompée avec le temps, et de toute façon, ça n'avait jamais empêché les filles de le lorgner. Du coup je me dis qu'il le vit plutôt bien-sans compter le traumatisme de l'accident- même s'il aurait enfin eu une vraie raison de m'en vouloir. Bizarrement ce n'est pas le cas.

Il continue quand même d'être infecte. Et j'ai rajouté une balafre sur mon dessin-cible pour fléchettes.

Après cette très longue introduction, venons-en à la situation présente.

On est tous les deux au lycée, dans le même club de kendo, il me charrie et me provoque, je réponds comme un gamin, nos amis nous ignorent quand on se bat, et je le hais toujours autant. C'est réciproque, j'imagine. Je suis en seconde, il est en terminale. L'année prochaine, il quitte Destiny Island pour aller étudier à l'université. Il n'y en a pas sur l'île, logique qu'il parte.

Il l'a annoncé autour d'un grand repas de famille/voisins : on était tous ensemble, sauf Terra qui était parti, avec Aqua, pour aller étudier à l'université de La Contré du Départ -Je mentirais si je disais que Ventus n'avait pas été anéanti.

« L'année prochaine je compte aller à l'université d'Hollow Bastion pour étudier la médecine. On m'a assuré que je n'aurais aucun soucis pour obtenir une bourse.»

Il y eut un grand silence et Raine soupira de soulagement. Ne me demandez pas de détails, j'imagine qu'elle était seulement rassurée que son second fils ne choisisse finalement pas la voie militaire comme il l'avait annoncé plus jeune (ou alors elle avait peur qu'il annonce qu'il était gay). Les félicitations et encouragements ont suivi. Il y avait un arrière goût de tristesse tout de même, parce qu'après tout, tout le monde l'appréciait et ça leur ferait bizarre de ne presque plus le voir. Hollow Bastion, c'était drôlement loin. Quant à Raine, elle se retrouverait toute seule. Je sais pas si tout le monde était de mon avis, mais j'aurais bien aimé que son mari revienne...peut-être que les fils abandonnés étaient trop rancuniers, mais je savais qu'elle, elle lisait encore les articles qu'il publiait. Pendant ce temps, moi j'étais resté bloqué, à penser à tout ça. Avec ma fourchette entre les dents, les yeux levés au plafond et un sourire comblé sur les lèvres. Je suis tout à fait conscient que le rire que j'ai laissé échapper était parfaitement débile et que c'est pour ça que tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler pour me regarder.

« Y en a au moins un qui est sincèrement content que je m'en aille.

-AH AH ! J'ai fait en déchiquetant le morceau de viande de mon couvert pour l'avaler tel le T-Rex qui dévore la pauvre brebis sacrifiée dans son enclos (comment ça j'ai trop regardé Jurassic Park ?)

-Sora..., a tenté de prévenir mon père.

-Comme ça va être CALME. A moi la tranquillité, fini les brimades, les humiliations. Liberté !

J'étais debout sur ma chaise...enfin un pied dessus et l'autre sur la table, et je tendais en signe de victoire mon couteau vers le ciel.

-Sora ! M'a réprimandé ma mère.

Mes frères me regardaient avec un air blasé. Je me suis rassis en gloussant et j'ai continué mon repas. Léon baissait les yeux sur son assiette. Je commençais à avoir des doutes mais il a relevé la tête et haussé un sourcil.

-Ça y est t'as fini ?

-Ouais, j'ai grogné la bouche pleine.

-Je suis pas si méchant que ça.

-Un vrai poison.

-Tu me provoques avec ton air de bêta, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu parles, t'as même pas besoin que je me montre pour avoir envie de me persécuter! T'adores ça, tu te réjouis dans la souffrance des autres, tu es un monstre sanguinaire.

-Si tu l'dis, a-t-il terminé en haussant les épaules.

J'ai continué à parler tout seul ensuite. Raine a soupiré, mes frères mangeaient tranquillement, Léon avait un sourire en coin, mon père a fini par profiter d'être à côté de moi pour me coller une claque derrière la tête.

-Axel va peut-être aller dans la même université que toi, à ce qu'il paraît.

Et ma mère a donné le coup de grâce.

-Hey ! Pourquoi t'es au courant et pas nous ? J'ai fais en fronçant les sourcils. Ven avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur et Roxas avait gelé sur place.

-C'est Kairi et Xion qui me l'ont dit..., a-t-elle expliqué honteuse d'avoir clairement fait une boulette.

-Et...tu le savais ? A demandé Ventus en se tournant vers Roxas qui essayait pourtant de se faire tout petit.

-Moui...

Pour vous situer un peu pourquoi les jumelles et Roxy sont les mieux placés pour savoir ce genre de chose : Axel est le grand frère de Kairi et Xion (ouais, sur notre minuscule île, tout était une histoire de famille) et le meilleur ami de Roxas.

-Et...il m'a rien dit.

Moi je torturais mon dernier bout de pomme de terre avec le bout de ma fourchette tout en essayant de ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi Ventus était aussi blessé par la nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas pu ignorer mon triplet bien longtemps quand j'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur vraiment très douloureux puis entendu la chaise racler le sol. J'ai levé la tête et Ventus avait disparu. Roxas et moi nous nous sommes fixés un instant et puis nous avons préféré rebaisser le regard. Un coup d'œil en coin m'a permis de voir ma mère avec la main devant la bouche et l'air alarmé. Elle s'est vite excusée pour aller rejoindre son fils.

-J'aime pas ça, a grogné mon père.

Raine a eu un rire gêné et Roxas se faisait plus discret que jamais. Moi j'étais affalé sur la table, ma pomme de terre définitivement immangeable tirait la tronche dans mon assiette.

-L'humeur est retombée ?

Oh, la douce voix sarcastique de Léon. Pas la peine de lever la tête pour savoir que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

-Ma vie est un pitoyable sitcom ! Achevez-moi !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Cela dit Roxas en avait décidé autrement et s'est levé. J'étais moi aussi debout avant de m'en rendre compte.

-Maman pourra rien y faire. On vous les ramène très vite, a expliqué Roxas.

-Et on va rattraper le coup, l'ambiance est pas tip top ce soir.

Raine a sourit, mon père presque, et Léon -à ma grande surprise- a hoché la tête en signe d'approbation. Deux minutes plus tard nous étions dans la chambre de Ventus, ma mère renvoyée à la salle à manger. Je me suis imaginé, vite fait, que j'allais le trouver accroché à son coussin en train de pleurer comme une collégienne rejetée par son coup de foudre...mais en fait, trop pas. J'hésite encore...est-ce que je suis déçu ou rassuré ? (Oh oui, l'amour vache entre frères.) On l'a retrouvé allongé sur le dos, en train de fixer le plafond. Quand maman est sortie, il lui a dit qu'elle pouvait pas savoir et que c'était pas grave. Elle a soupiré et nous a laissé faire. J'ai sauté sur le lit et lui ai roulé dessus, Roxas a sauté aussi sur le lit mais est resté de l'autre côté de Ven. Et puis on lui a fait un gros câlin.

On est des hommes, des vrais, dans la famille.

Je vais pas raconter notre discussion dans les détails. C'est juste qu'à force de les accumuler, les séparations devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Ça commençait à peser lourd. À la fin de l'année ce serait Léon et Axel, l'année suivante Riku, Zack et Naminé. On devrait même dire au revoir à nos amis du même âge, l'année suivante. On voyait peut-être loin, mais tout s'enchaînait, et on s'était rendu compte qu'on aurait pas un instant de répit. Les journées de joyeux bazar sur la petite île, c'était bientôt fini. Le signal de fin avait été lancé avec le départ de Terra. Peut-être même que ça avait commencé avec la mort d'Ellone. Et puis on en est aussi venus à l'hypothèse de notre séparation à tous les trois, et là on a salement flippé. A la base nous avions tous les trois prévu d'aller à l'université de Traverse Town, là-bas on pourrait tous les trois faire ce qu'on voulait. Évidemment rien ne nous empêchait de choisir un autre endroit, là où un de nos amis se trouvait par exemple. Le fait était que rien ne nous empêchait non plus d'être amenés à nous séparer. Il faudrait sans doute faire des choix...si l'un choisissait finalement de ne plus étudier, si un autre redoublait, s'il prenait l'envie à Ven d'aller dans l'école militaire de Balamb (quoi ? Tout peut arriver !) des trucs du genre.

Une chance que je sois un optimiste incorrigible et qui plus est super convaincant, parce que j'ai réussi à les remonter et nous avons pu rejoindre les autres. J'ai souri et plaisanté, et heureusement, tout le monde m'a suivi, laissant de côté pour le moment les perspectives de séparation. On aurait le temps d'être triste quand ça arrivera. Pour le moment on était ensemble.

Et là tout le monde applaudit les jolies paroles mièvres -auxquelles il croit dur comme fer- de votre dévoué Sora !

…

Sinon Ven était peut-être amoureux d'Axel aussi, hein. J'dis ça...j'dis rien. Pour c'que j'en sais moi..

Quand on est redescendus, les autres étaient clairement en train de nous attendre. Ma mère a soupiré de soulagement lorsqu'elle a vu nos sourires. Léon a été agréable le reste de la soirée, même avec moi, presque.

* * *

Plus on se rapproche de la fin de l'année, et moins Léon est chiant. Il est sûrement trop préoccupé par le bac qui arrive dans très peu de temps. Il a sûrement peur de le rater. Mouais, c'est forcément ça. C'est sûr qu'avec la taille de son cerveau, j'aurais peur aussi.

_Sora, arrête de te faire des films, tu sais très bien que Léon est bon élève._

QUI ...a dit ça ?

_Ta conscience._

Rah ! Va chier.

Même ma conscience est contre moi.

Pourquoi je parlais de ça moi ? Ah oui, c'est parce que je suis _perturbé. _Entendez-le. Perturbé. (Je vous interdis de dire que j'ai besoin d'un psy !)

* * *

Ce matin, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas réussi à me lever malgré le réveil qui sonnait. Ce sont mes frères qui sont venus me sortir du lit, avec toute la délicatesse dont ils sont capables.

« Sora espèce de feignasse, t'es pas encore levé !

-On va _tellement _être en retard ! »

Ce qui était pas faux...si j'avais déjeuné ou pris le temps de tirer mes fléchettes, j'aurais loupé le bus. Du coup j'ai dû me priver des deux choses qui me mettent en forme le matin. On a de la chance que l'arrêt ne soit pas si loin : un sprint en sortant de la maison, et nous pouvions y être. D'ailleurs nous étions en train de courir (tout ça à cause de moi, me criait Roxas) quand le véhicule nous a dépassé juste avant de se stopper. On s'est faufilé dans le groupe des autres lycéens qui vivaient dans le quartier avant même que les portes soient ouvertes. Ça aurait pu être pire, on aurait pu courir après ce satané bus.

Et ce matin pendant le trajet vers le lycée, Léon s'est assis à côté de moi. J'ai mes cheveux qui se sont hérissés sur le coup, mais il s'est contenté de me saluer, et de ne plus rien dire du voyage. Il ne m'a même pas accordé un regard, tandis que moi, je le surveillais du coin de l'œil. Il ne faisait attention à personne autour de lui, et ne souriait pas. Enfin, le sourire manquant ne change pas des masses de d'habitude, il est pas du genre à sourire à tout bout de champs et tout seul, pour rien. Mais quand même. Tout ça avait l'air étrange, j'avoue. Et pas simplement le fait qu'il se soit installé à côté de moi.

Ouais ouais, je sais. Si ça s'trouve y avait même plus d'place dans le bus. Bah si ! Et il est quand même venu à côté de moi. Derrière, Roxas était avec Hayner. Plus loin vers l'avant, Ventus était avec Lea. Heu, Axel (Axel c'est son second prénom, mais le premier faisait pas spécialement viril, même si ça se prononce pas comme ça s'écrit. Du coup il préfère qu'on utilise l'autre. Bref, les complexes, tout ça, ça s'explique pas.) D'habitude j'avais Kairi à côté de moi...cette fois elle était montée, avait regardé Léon et lui avait souri avant d'aller s'installer avec Xion.

Je me suis attendu à une remarque tout le long du trajet, mais rien n'est sorti. Je sais pas s'il attendait que ça soit moi qui pose une question, fasse un commentaire, mais j'ai pas bronché non plus. Je suis pas non plus cinglé, à aller le provoquer. Quand je peux m'en passer...et puis j'avais pas le courage, j'avais pas lancé de fléchettes sur son dessin. Je l'ai ensuite pas vu de la journée, mais le soir en remontant dans le bus scolaire qui nous ramènerait à la maison, il s'est de nouveau installé à côté de moi. Une fois de plus, il n'a rien dit pendant un bon bout du trajet.

« T'as vraiment perdu ta langue alors.

J'ai tourné un regard meurtrier dans sa direction, mais lui ne me regardait pas.

-J'ai rien à te dire, j'ai répondu en boudant et détournant le regard.

-Même pas des insultes ?

-Non.

-Tu devrais pourtant en profiter tant que je suis là.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et me suis de nouveau tourné vers lui. J'ai rien dit pendant quelques secondes, lui non plus.

Où il veut en venir ? C'est toujours lui qui me cherche, je suis jamais arrivé devant lui pour l'insulter cash, sans aucune raison. Me dîtes quand même pas qu'il pense le contraire ? Il a pas calé que c'était _toujours_ lui qui lançait les hostilités ? Faut quand même pas abuser ! Il va pas aller me faire croire que je réagis au quart de tour, même quand il dit bonjour. Il va pas aller se faire passer pour la victime quand même !

-Tu crois que je t'insulte pour la forme ou quoi ? C'est pas ma manière de dire bonjour que je sache.

Il a encore haussé les épaules.

-Hey ! Va pas me faire passer pour le sale type de service qui est grossier juste pour le plaisir de l'être!

Et là il a croisé les bras.

J'vais l'buter.

-J'te déteste.

-Je pars bientôt, j'en ai encore pour trois moi au plus.

-Tant mieux. J'aurai enfin la paix.

Léon a soupiré avant de détourner le regard. Un soupir agacé que je n'ai pas tellement apprécié. Oui, faut qu'il le comprenne, il me manquera pas.

-J'te manquerai.

Je viens de dire que non ! Mais sûrement que moi je lui manquerai. Plus avoir personne à persécuter, il va avoir la vie dure.

-Franchement, ça m'étonnerait, j'ai répondu en ouvrant grand les yeux, surpris.

Qu'est-ce qui lui passait pas la tête, sincèrement ?

-Ok. Je suis qu'un sale con. J'ai fait pas mal de trucs rien que pour t'ennuyer. Mais tu prends tout tellement à cœur, même des détails débiles, ça m'énerve.

-Ouais, t'es un sale con, je suis heureux que tu t'en rendes enfin compte !

Et l'histoire que je prends tout trop à cœur, je commence à l'avoir assez entendue.

-A t'entendre on dirait qu'on a jamais eu de conversation normale. T'as pas l'impression de tout pousser à l'extrême ?

-Genre. Cite-moi une seule fois où on a pas fini par s'engueuler. »

Sur ces paroles pleines de vérité, il s'est levé et a changé de place. Non mais je me demande encore ce qu'il voulait au final.

Quelques secondes après, c'était Ventus qui s'asseyait à côté de moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Léon ?

-Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire ou qui soit faux, pourquoi ?

-Je viens de me faire virer de ma place à côté d'Axel. Il avait l'air énervé.

-Oh, le pauvre ! J'ai fais en prenant un air faussement navré.

-Sora...

Ven fronçait les sourcils en me regardant comme si je venais encore de faire une connerie. Non, je suis désolé, c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire, je me défends et c'est tout.

-Tu t'es encore disputé avec lui ?

J'ai soupiré avant de répondre. Bah oui, comme d'hab'. Ça finissait toujours comme ça. Mais...en réfléchissant bien, en général ça démarrait pas direct. C'est depuis que je me remémore toutes les années passées, je me mets tout de suite sur la défensive.

-Sauf que cette fois il est parti vraiment en colère, a continué mon frère.

Je l'ai regardé en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi ? D'habitude il était pas en colère ? Moi je le suis toujours, au point de vouloir lui coller mon poing dans la figure alors quoi ? Pas lui ?

-Pourquoi, il éclate de rire d'habitude ? Je demande en faisant la moue.

-Non...mais il reste calme. Sora, t'es sur les nerfs en ce moment, vos disputes sont de pire en pire.

Je suis resté un instant sans voix. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Ils essaient toujours de me donner cette impression quand ils parlent de Léon, mais bizarrement, cette fois Ven a l'air plus grave. Je suis quand même pas cinglé, si ? Entre Léon et moi, je suis quand même pas le seul à croire qu'on est pas amis ?

C'est ce que je disais plus tôt ! Tout le monde me fait croire que je réagis trop violemment, personne se rend compte de ce que Léon me fait réellement subir ! Ça me rend fou.

-C'est pas la première fois que je te le demande Ven, mais est-ce que tu fais vraiment attention à tout ce qu'il me fait comme crasses ?

-Mais oui ! Et c'est des réponses à tes insultes ! Et c'est pas si grave, il a jamais été profondément méchant avec toi. Il garde ses distances, est provoquant et se moque parfois, mais à ce que je sache il t'a jamais blessé au point de te faire pleurer tous les soirs dans ton lit. »

Et ça clôturait la discussion entre mon frère et moi. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, j'étais vexé jusqu'au trou d'balle. J'avais pas envie de faire une scène devant tous les autres, je préférais attendre d'arriver à la maison, même en sachant que d'ici là, ça se serait calmé. C'est mon frère...

* * *

Maintenant, il est grand temps d'en venir au fait.

Je m'appelle Sora, j'ai 15ans, et ma vie est un enfer.

Et tout ça à cause du seul et unique Léon Leonhart. C'est ce que je crois et répète à qui veut l'entendre, depuis des années. Seulement voilà, je commence à avoir des doutes.

Depuis quelques jours, je me remémore un peu tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie -comme vous avez pu le constater et le lire. A travers mes propres souvenirs, et à travers ceux que m'ont racontés les plus vieux. Le but de la démarche … à la base y avait pas de but. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'une grosse partie de ma vie tournait autour de Léon. Depuis le début de ce retour en arrière, je n'ai fait que me braquer contre mon voisin et normalement ami. Et pendant tout le temps de cette rétrospection, j'ai réagi à ces souvenirs. On m'a fait remarquer que depuis quelques jours, j'étais agressif sans raison, et juste envers Léon. Ce qui veut dire que je ne le suis pas spécialement d'habitude.

Peut-être, oui.

D'habitude on s'engueule, ça se calme et je me remets à sourire parce que ce que je veux, c'est lui donner le moins d'occasions possible de s'en prendre à moi. Ça marche pas toujours parce que quand je deviens trop amical, ç'a tendance à avoir l'effet inverse de ce que j'attends.

Pourquoi ?

Il me repousse tout le temps, c'est pas moi qui en fait des tonnes. Pourquoi personne peut le voir ? Ou peut-être c'est moi qui prends les choses de travers, il me repousse pas mais agit de telle sorte que c'est moi qui le repousse. Quelle logique on peut trouver là-dedans ? J'avoue que j'y comprends rien.

Ce type est tordu. C'est ce que je me disais. Alors voilà, alors après tout ce temps, qu'est-ce qui m'a enfin fait réagir ?

Ce fameux jour où Léon s'était placé à côté de moi m'a fait réfléchir. Le soir, une fois rentré, je me suis disputé avec Ventus pour ce qu'il m'avait dit dans le bus. Comme quoi Léon n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à être blessant, après tout j'en avais jamais pleuré. D'abord je me suis écrié intérieurement : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? » Et c'est aberrant d'entendre un truc pareil. Ensuite j'ai dit à mon frère ce que je pensais, à voix haute. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'à force d'accumuler les engueulades, il y a des fois où je craque. Je pleure pas tout mon saoul, mais le malaise est présent, et les larmes le sont aussi. Léon était mon ami, alors pourquoi il s'acharne contre moi ? Même des petits rien, ça devient énorme à la longue. Ven a baissé les yeux, et m'a demandé pardon.

« Sora, Léon arrive pas à être aussi ouvert et proche avec toi qu'il le voudrait, mais il ne te déteste pas...je crois qu'il a peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Il est proche d'aucun de nous, ni de sa mère, ni de Terra. C'est peut-être toi qui ressemble le plus à ce qu'il peut appeler un ami proche.

-Alors on est mal barrés. Pourtant il s'entend bien avec tout le monde, surtout Axel et Terra. Et Youffie.

Ventus pouffa en entendant le dernier nom.

-Youffie ? Il se cogne la tête contre le mur dès qu'il la voit arriver ! Bon, en fait il l'aime bien mais comme pour les autres...il est pas 'proche' d'elle. Il dit jamais rien de ce qu'il ressent, personne sait ce qu'il pense.

-Ça m'explique pas de quoi il a peur.

Mon frère a haussé les épaules à cet instant.

-Je sais pas. Il faudra lui demander. »

Avec le recul, je me rends compte que Ventus a en partie raison. Lui avait probablement essayé de comprendre son ami, et peut-être qu'en fin de compte, j'ai j'ai jamais cherché vraiment à saisir ce que ressentait Léon. C'est un de mes rares souvenirs d'enfant, quand je lui ai demandé la première fois pourquoi « il m'aimait plus ». Il m'avait poussé pour que je lui lâche le bras et il était parti. J'avais pleuré, ça m'avait fait du mal. J'avais passé tellement de bons moment avec lui et Ellone en particulier, le fait qu'il me rejette tout d'un coup, ça me dépassait. Ça me dépasse. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais eu de geste aussi 'extrême', mais j'ai toujours répliqué et on s'engueulait régulièrement. Puis il est venu me chercher dans la tempête. Je crois qu'après ça, on a continué à se battre par habitude, sans plus vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et je me suis focalisé sur l'idée que je le détestais.

Après ma discussion avec Ven, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, soi-disant pour aller faire mes devoirs. Sincèrement, j'avais plutôt la tête ailleurs.

Et puis il y a Roxas qui me dit qu'après toutes ces années vécues si proches les uns des autres, que ce soit pour parler comme des gens civilisés ou se taper dessus, le départ de Léon va laisser un vide. Il m'a demandé ce que ça me ferait de plus avoir personne dans la maison d'à côté.

« Ça m'évitera des crises de nerf.

-On a passé tellement de temps avec eux, et tout d'un coup, la maison sera vide.

-Raine s'en va aussi ?

-Oui, elle va habiter dans une maison plus petite. Terra rentre jamais, c'est elle et Léon qui vont le voir, il a jamais le temps de se déplacer. Maintenant son second fils sera aussi absent la majeure partie du temps, donc elle déménage. Ça veut aussi dire que le peu de fois où Léon rentrera, on le verra presque pas.

-Pas dommage.

-Sora...tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec Léon. Les seules personnes que tu vois plus, c'est les parents, Ventus et moi.

-Je crois que je vois plus Riku et Kairi que Léon, tu sais, j'ai répliqué en haussant les sourcils.

-Pas vraiment...Bon, disons que c'est équivalent, a-t-il rectifié tandis que j'haussais les épaules. Ça va te faire un sacré vide quand il sera plus là. Comme Terra pour Ventus. »

Je me suis vraiment demandé si c'était comparable. Terra est le meilleur ami de Ven, c'est pas pareil. Alors je me suis posé la question. Même en étant un trou du cul, à quel point Léon allait me manquer ?

* * *

Je suis tombé sur un vieil album photo. Je l'ai dans les mains en ce moment même. Il y a des photos de notre naissance à Roxas, Ven et moi. D'autres avec Ellone, Terra, et Léon qui nous portent dans les bras alors qu'on était encore des crevettes et qu'eux-même étaient hauts comme trois pommes. Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de photos de nos jeux, de nos journées avec les Leonhart (à l'époque, les Loire). Des photos avec Riku, avec les Branford (la famille d'Axel). Et presque toujours, il y a Léon avec moi. Je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses, je redécouvre tous ces moments, mais malgré tout, je me rends compte à quel point Léon a tenu une place importante dans ma vie.

Ce que je veux vraiment maintenant ? Répondre à une seule question : qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? J'ai enfin une partie de la réponse, celle qui me concerne.

Ma vie est un enfer depuis qu'il m'a rejeté, parce que j'arrive pas le comprendre et parce que j'arrive pas l'accepter. Non, contrairement à ce que je disais au tout début, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois obligé de le côtoyer tous les jours. Je pourrais le voir moins souvent si je le voulais. Mais inconsciemment je continuais à m'accrocher à lui, je veux qu'il me reprenne auprès de lui. Ma vie est un enfer parce que je _sais _qu'en réalité il tient à moi. Il a risqué sa vie pour aller me chercher dans la tempête, il accorde plus d'importance au fait que je sois en vie qu'à celui de se retrouver avec une balafre en plein visage. Alors j'arrive pas saquer qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était et je me suis dit que je le détestais, je me suis focalisé sur ses rejets au point de ne voir que ça.

Roxas me demandait à quel point il allait me manquer ? A en mourir, parce que je l'aurais laissé partir sans l'avoir écouté, sans avoir rien compris, et sans l'avoir récupéré pour de bon.

J'aurais dû entendre ce qu'il avait à dire dans le bus. Il s'était mis à côté de moi pour une raison, non ?

Il est un peu tard mais tant pi. Il faut que je lui parle. Sinon ça sera trop tard. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Quand je traverse le salon, mes parents me voient alors je leur dis que je vais juste à côté et que j'en ai pas pour longtemps avant qu'ils posent des questions. Mon père m'engueule, c'est pas le moment. J'insiste et ne lui donne pas le choix puisque je suis déjà dehors. Quand je sonne à leur porte, c'est Raine qui m'ouvre. Elle me dit que Léon est dans sa chambre, sûrement prêt à aller au lit. Je force le passage, et ajoute que j'en ai pas pour long. Je ne vois pas sa réaction, je suis déjà en train de monter les marches des escaliers trois par trois. J'entre sans frapper.

Léon était en train de se changer, je tombe pas spécialement bien, mais je fais mine de rien. J'ai un peu honte de mon toupet quand même, d'ailleurs je sens le feu me monter aux joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu -

-Dis-moi Léon...ce que tu voulais me dire dans le bus.

Il se passe la main sur le visage et soupire. Réaction qui m'étonne pas le moins du monde.

-Rentre chez toi, j'ai rien à dire, fait-il en enfilant un t-shirt.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, pour lui montrer que je suis pas prêt de mettre les voiles. Du moins pas tant qu'il ne répondrait pas à mes questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils, je vois qu'il fait de même sauf que lui c'est l'incompréhension qui se lit sur son visage.

Il ne répond rien, mais je sens l'exaspération s'exprimer dans sa caboche. Alors je continue :

-Tu sais...en fait je te déteste pas. J'arrivais plus distinguer mes vrais sentiments...je croyais que j'en pouvais plus d'être charrié et ridiculisé, mais en fait j'en pouvais plus de pas comprendre pourquoi tu essayais tellement de m'éloigner.

Il ne me répond toujours pas mais s'assied comme pour se préparer à supporter tout ce que j'ai à lui raconter. Ce n'est pas très encourageant parce que ça veut dire qu'il a l'intention de me laisser faire la conversation. Tant pi, je vais la faire. Qui sait s'il ne va pas réagir avant la fin ?

-J'ai beaucoup repensé à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on se connait. Ça en fait des souvenirs. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais trop focalisé sur ta façon de me rejeter, sans essayer de vraiment comprendre pourquoi. La réalité...c'est que j'ai pas très envie que tu partes. Tu vas me manquer, et je vais te laisser t'éloigner encore plus, sans savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ne veuilles plus de moi comme ami. Sans savoir ce qui t'as assez blessé pour te rendre aussi distant. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'Ellone et ton père ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi...Je pensais que t'avais vraiment commencé à me haïr, mais tu es venu me chercher sur l'île du Destin. Toi seul...qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire un truc pareil ?

Aucun signe, aucun mouvement, aucune réaction. C'est comme si je parlais dans le vide, mais je suis plutôt têtu comme gars, alors il va pas me faire le coup du 'parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade'. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, je regarde droit devant moi, je pense pas que ça changera grand chose, de le fixer ou pas.

-Léon, de quoi t'as peur ?

-Que tu viennes me faire une tirade du genre, justement.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-T'as fini ?

-Et m'envoie pas chier.

Sa main cache son visage, et il laisse échapper un long, très long soupir. Un moment de silence que je n'ose pas briser s'installe. Cette fois c'est lui qui parlera, et moi je ne bougerai pas tant que ça ne sera pas fait. Il semble le comprendre.

-J'ai peur de m'attacher, d'être déçu, abandonné, cède-t-il.

-Mais je ferais jamais ça ! Les autres non plus !

-T'en sais rien Sora. Surtout imprudent comme t'es. L'épisode de l'île du Destin en est la preuve.

-J'ai changé ! Et puis...je suis toujours là non ? On s'en est tous sortis ce jour là.

Finalement il tourne le regard vers moi. J'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant la peine dans ses yeux. Je l'avais jamais vu si ...expressif.

-J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce jour là.

Je baisse les yeux. Je sais pas trop quoi dire, mais mon cœur se gonfle parce que je vois enfin à quel point il tient à moi.

-Je suis là. Et pour l'instant c'est ce qui compte non ? Ne rejette pas les autres, tu as besoin de soutien, d'amour, tu peux pas rester tout seul. C'est sûr que ça fait mal quand on perd quelqu'un, mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui tient à toi et qui est prêt à t'aider, tu seras jamais seul. Et si tu accordes ta confiance, t'auras d'autant plus de force pour te relever.

Il me fixe un moment puis un sourire vient étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Je la sens mal.

-C'est bien toi ça. Sortir de ces trucs mièvres.

-Va chier !

Et là, oh mon dieu vous allez pas me croire, il se met à rire. Je ris avec et puis quand le calme revient, je tente une dernière fois.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi dans le bus ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Mais aller quoi ! J'insiste, mais n'aurais pas dû.

-T'es trop lent. Déjà t'as mis cinquante ans à comprendre tes propres sentiments...alors là tu risques de te perdre pour 3000ans.

-T'es trop ignoble ! Je fais des efforts et tout, et je ...je ...laisse tomber !

Pour la peine, je retrouve un peu de ma hargne d'il y a quelques temps et me lève pour partir et le laisser avec ses questions existentielles et son sale caractère d'émo. Je sens qu'on me retient par le bras, je me tourne, la tête baissée puisque je m'attends à le trouver encore assis sur le lit, mais mon visage se retrouve contre son torse.

-Demain je m'en vais. On se verra pas pendant longtemps, alors t'auras tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais te dire.

-Heu...o,ouais.

Il me tient maintenant par les épaules, alors même si je n'ai plus le nez sur sa poitrine, je suis encore très proche...et plutôt nerveux. C'est un peu flippant de passer comme ça de très éloigné t'es mon pire cauchemar à très proche on va se faire un câlin. Chuis pas encore prêt.

-Pardon d'avoir été odieux surtout avec toi.

Ça va, dit comme ça, je pense que je peux pardonner. Mais dîtes moi qu'il se fiche pas de moi ou qu'il a rien fumé parce que sérieux, ça me troue le cul.

-Je sais pas quoi faire de mes sentiments. J'ai...pas encore l'habitude de ça et j'ai tout rejeté un peu violemment. Je vais partir...penser que je vais tout laisser derrière...j'ai pas envie que tu m'oublies. Je veux pas rester à tes yeux qu'un souvenir...bon ou mauvais.

La phrase la plus longue que Léon ait prononcée de toute son existence, probablement. Bon ok, je dis de la merde. Mais je suis choqué quand même. Il me fait presque une déclaration. On serait dans un shojo manga de Naminé, j'y croirais dur comme fer et je suis sûr qu'il y aurait des...lèvres qui pressent les miennes...un baiser chaste et rapide.

Choqué n'est plus un mot assez fort à présent.

Je vois, dans ma stupeur, que Léon se mort la lèvre, dans le genre 'oh mon dieu j'ai fait une boulette'. Je cligne des yeux. Je bouge pourtant pas. J'ai pas rêvé, je me suis fait embrasser par mon ancien bourreau ? Ma non réaction aurait dû le faire flipper. Mais tel que je le connais, il se dit que mon cerveau a pas assez de capacité pour redémarrer rapidement, du coup il réitère.

Je sens ses lèvres presser puis aspirer les miennes. Sa main caresse ma joue et puis doucement, il s'écarte. J'ai le palpitant qui me danse de la tachycardie. Comment ça c'est pas une danse ? Si, à l'instant c'est le cas, j'vous assure qu'elle est d'ailleurs super sympa... ou pas...et surtout pas maintenant. Je sais pas quoi faire !

Donc juste avant que je décide de laisser danser mon cœur jusqu'à ce que fatigue l'emporte, Léon réagit pour moi. Il s'éloigne et va s'installer pour lire un bouquin, comme si j'étais pas là. Si ça veut pas dire 'casse toi maintenant', je m'appelle plus Sora. Et là j'ai repris contenance. A peu près.

-Tu pourras me répondre la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je suis pas pressé. » fait-il sans tourner les yeux vers moi.

J'ai baragouiné un 'bonne nuit' et je suis parti.

J'aurais voulu lui souhaiter bon courage pour les études, pour les nouvelles rencontres qu'il va faire. J'aurais voulu lui souhaiter bonne route pour le lendemain. Lui dire que j'espérais le revoir bientôt et tout. Mais pas moyen de sortir un son. Alors j'ai tracé ma route, hein.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux dernières minutes que j'avais passées avec Léon. Il a la pire façon d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Ça m'a salement foutu les chocottes. Rappelez-vous qu'il faisait de ma vie un enfer. Je le répèterai jamais assez. Et c'était pourquoi ? Parce que ce type est le plus coincé de la planète. Il a jamais rien trouvé de mieux que me persécuter, parce qu'il avait peur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Je sais même pas quand et comment il a pu les développer d'ailleurs. Une chose est sûre...vu l'état dans lequel ce baiser m'a mis (un petit bisou de rien, _mais quelle fillette je fais!_) bah je suis content qu'il les ai développés tiens. Et qu'il m'en ait fait part.

En deux ans, je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois. Il est bien revenu à diverses occasions à Destiny Island, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'avoue avoir flippé à chaque fois, et l'avoir évité. Si jamais il l'a remarqué, il a sûrement dû croire que je ne voulais pas le revoir, ou que ma réponse serait négative et que j'avais estimé qu'il était aussi bien ne pas me montrer du tout. Ce n'est pas le moins du monde ce que je pensais, je mourais d'envie d'aller le retrouver. Mais dès que j'amorçais le pas qui me conduirait à lui...je restais bloqué sur place.

Cette année je rentre à l'université moi aussi, et j'ai choisi celle de Hollow Bastion. Roxas et Ventus m'ont tous les deux suivis. J'aurais pensé que Ven voudrait rejoindre Aqua et Terra, mais non, il a préféré rester avec ses triplets. Au bout d'un certain temps donc, je me suis finalement décidé à me bouger les miches pour aller voir Léon. Sa mère m'avait expliqué où il habitait, mais dans une ville qu'on ne connaît pas, c'est plutôt dur de se repérer. Heureusement les plans sont nos amis et je suis pas trop une quiche donc j'arrive m'en sortir.

Finalement je me retrouve dans un immeuble qui paie pas d'mine qui est clairement habité par beaucoup d'étudiants. J'imagine que ce sont des appart' loués par le CROUS, ils ne sont pas sur le campus, mais la fac n'est pas très loin non plus. Bref. C'est pas comme si c'était important, non, l'important, c'est que je me trouve maintenant devant la porte qui est censée être celle de Léon.

J'inspire. J'expire. Je toque. Je me retiens de ne pas partir en courant.

C'est un fille à moitié à poil -enfin non, t-shirt et petite culotte, c'est presque pareil quoi- qui m'ouvre, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment. Wow. Léon a sacrément changé...

« D,désolé...je crois que je me suis trompé d'appart', je fais en essayant de ne pas paraître _trop_ gêné par la tenue.

-Tu cherches qui ? Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

-Heu...Léon Leonhart, je fais sans bégayer (oh yes, je suis fort!)

-Ah mais tu t'es pas trompé ! »

Après quoi la fille ouvre grand la porte et me fait entrer en me tirant la manche. Une grande pièce, deux lits, un bureau, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer, un coin cuisine, une table, une petite télé entourée de journaux et revues installée dans un coin, une porte qui doit mener aux toilettes. Petit en soi, mais qui a l'air tout à fait douillet. Une grande fenêtre. Pour que je puisse m'y jeter tout de suite. Quoi qu'il y avait deux lits, je vais attendre un peu avant de me balancer du...rez-de-chaussée, ok. Bon. Ça peut quand même être douloureux, voire mortel, tout dépend comment je m'y prends. Ah, et un Léon qui sort de la pièce qui doit être leur salle de bain, habillé _lui_ et avec la pointe des cheveux encore mouillée.

« Léon, tu as de la visite ! Je suis tellement contente de voir que t'as des amis.

-Va t'habiller.

Et là je jure que j'aurais pu voir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux. La fille me lâche le bras en éclatant de rire et s'en va vers ce qui doit être son lit presque en tortillant des fesses. Aucune pudeur. Allumeuse. Non, je suis pas jaloux. Je me tourne vers Léon et tente un sourire. C'est lui qui rompt la glace en premier.

-Tu veux plus m'éviter ?

Hm, cette façon de mettre ses anciens amis à l'aise, j'ai toujours apprécié. Et merde. C'était _si_ évident que ça que je l'évitais ? Mais j'étais toujours en grosse panique moi, je pouvais pas faire autrement ! D'ailleurs ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est mon calme présent. Sûrement parce que la présence de demoiselle culotte m'a fait l'effet d'une grosse tarte dans la gueule.

Je baisse les yeux, cherche une excuse. Bordel. En plus on est même pas en tête à tête, histoire que j'ai pas à déballer ma vie devant une inconnue.

-C'est pas ça..., je tente de commencer en me triturant les doigts. Je sais pas trop quoi dire, j'ajoute en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à la fille.

Léon doit le remarquer parce qu'il tourne la tête aussi vers elle et croise les bras, l'air impatient.

-Linoa devait justement aller faire un tour, on pourra parler après.

-Hein ?

Elle ouvre la bouche sans doute pour protester, mais un regard noir plus tard, elle obtempère et rassemble ses affaires pour aller faire un tour, elle doit sûrement avoir une idée d'où.

-Bon ben, commence-t-elle, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, heu...

-Sora.

-Sora. A bientôt j'espère, dommage que j'ai quelques affaires à aller régler, hein. A plus tard, Léon.

Ce sur quoi elle disparaît et me laisse seul avec...mon bourreau. Léon me fixe un moment sans ciller. Je sais pas par où commencer, alors s'il attend que ça soit moi qui me lance, on est là pour la nuit. Et je pense pas que la balade de Linoa puisse durer jusque là. Heureusement il doit le remarquer parce qu'il lâche un long soupir et me fait finalement signe de m'asseoir. Je tire donc une des chaises autour de la petite table et m'y installe. Mes yeux tombent automatiquement sur mes jolis petits petons. Ouh, mais c'est qu'ils sont super intéressants...

-Je savais que tu mettrais le temps à encaisser le coup, mais à ce point.

-T'avais dit que t'étais pas pressé.

-T'as été long.

-Je...

Bah je sais pas.

Il croit que ç'a été facile pour moi ? Mais, d'accord, pour une fois je vais essayer de me la jouer moins égoïste...ça devait pas l'être pour lui non plus. Arg, maintenant je culpabilise tiens ! Mince.

-Je t'emmerde.

Conclusion à tout. Voilà. Non mais ! J'ajoute un sourire pour la forme et puis je sens la rage monter. Pas ma faute, j'arrive pas m'en empêcher. Léon, lui, reste de marbre.

-Il faut _vraiment_ que tu te rafraîchisses la mémoire, Leonhart ! Je dois te rappeler comment qu'on s'est frité pendant des années, tout ça parce que t'es une grosse lavette, un trouillard ? Une tapette même. (marrant que je choisisse ce terme...) Et puisqu'on en parle, ce point aussi a pas été facile à avaler pour moi alors bon. Je pensais que t'attendrais ! T'avais dis...oh puis mince.

Je croise les bras, toujours furax...et il se met à délirer. J'arque un sourcil. Il se paie ma tronche en plus ? Bon, bah tant que ça le vexe pas. Peut-être qu'après ça on pourra en venir au fait et qu'il arrêtera de me faire des reproches.

-Vas-y, fends-toi la poire tant que tu veux, je grommelle.

-Et alors ? Finit-il par dire après s'être calmé.

-Et alors quoi ?

-Tu as une réponse ? Demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, puis en tirant la seconde chaise pour s'y installer.

Pourquoi il s'installe ? Il croit que ça va me prendre deux autres années ?

...Peut-être qu'il fait bien en fin de compte...

Attends...je me suis presque vendu tout à l'heure. Et puis, j'aimerais bien éclaircir un point : pourquoi je lui dirais ce que j'éprouve pour lui puisqu'il a miss Culotte ? Ils vivent pas ensemble pour rien, si ?

-A quoi bon te la donner, tu m'as remplacé, non ?

A ma grande surprise, Léon fronça les sourcils en ayant l'air de pas trop comprendre de quoi je parlais. Je le regarde. Il me rend le regard. Je cligne des yeux, et la lumière apparaît.

Et après il dit que c'est moi qui suis lent.

-Linoa ? On est pas ensemble. C'est ma coloc' sans gêne, c'est tout.

-Ah...

Aaaaaaah. Et ça la gêne pas de vivre avec un gars, elle ? Quoi qu'elle est sans gêne apparemment. Et puis elle doit se dire qu'il faudrait que Léon aime les vagins pour que ça devienne une situation délicate. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

Du coup je détourne le regard. Et je dois être rouge comme une pivoine.

-Sora...tu es venu me donner ta réponse, non ? Demande-t-il en me prenant le visage dans ses mains, pour me faire lever les yeux.

-... (oh cette réponse ! Youhou, sortez les confettis !)

Pourquoi j'hésite maintenant, hein ? Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de se la jouer Prison Break. Mais c'est pas le moment de me trouer la poitrine, j'ai une « déclaration d'amour » à faire, le sang partout ferait désordre.

-...J'te déteste. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il a fallut à mon abruti d'ami d'enfance pour comprendre.

Fin.

* * *

NDLA : Oh c'est mignoooon. :3

J'ai fait Sora un peu hargneux, désolée XD Mais je trouvais que ça changeait de d'habitude. Il reste Sora...c'est juste qu'il s'emporte un peu plus, et plus facilement. XD Mais faut le comprendre, il a la rage. Mais il a ses petits moments de colère -enfin, il montre qu'il est pas content quoi XD- dans le jeu aussi alors bon, on a qu'à se mettre en tête ces moments et on revoit Sora même sur ce chapitre. X3

Mais _pourquoi_ je disserte là-dessus moi ?

Enfin bref. J'aurais dû faire plus de yaoi XD J'avoue que j'hésitais à continuer encore un peu, mais j'aimais bien la dernière phrase...du coup j'ai pas eu le cœur à en rajouter derrière et lui faire perdre son impact.

J'espère que ça t'a plu ma p'tite Beccanounette X3 (ouh la vache je me fais peur des fois) Et si la prochaine fois j'arrive te refaire du SquallxSora, j'espère qu'il sera un peu plus torride...quoi que j'espère que celui là l'est aussi à sa façon XD (torride en hargne XD)

Eeeeet je ne pouvais pas laisser Terra de côté. En fait je voulais le faire apparaître plus que ça, mais au final ç'a pas tourné comme je voulais et, bah, les situations se prêtaient pas à une apparition plus...conséquente on dira. J'aurais dû écrire autrement pour ça. Bref. Tu vois, j'ai pas oublié non plus Ventus XD

Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose d'autre à dire ? Ah, y a des tomates qui m'arrivent en pleine quiche alors je pense que je vais me taire et finir là. X3 gnu!


End file.
